<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supernatural meets DC heroes by TheoMikaelson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285965">Supernatural meets DC heroes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMikaelson/pseuds/TheoMikaelson'>TheoMikaelson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMikaelson/pseuds/TheoMikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural gets summoned to DC worlds to save the different universes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver Queen/Male OC/Constantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Supernatural meets DC heroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                                          Supernatural in a New World</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In Lebanon, Kansas; a young man with short brown hair and brown eyes standing at the height of 6ft tall and muscular built was sitting in a large bunker reading some books on a calm evening. The man’s name was Asmund Winchester and he was the younger brother of Dean and Sam Winchester and they were hunters who saved the world several times from demons and evil supernatural beings. Asmund was 26 years old while Sam was 30 and Dean was 34 years old and they had been hunters for several years and things were surprisingly slowing down in life. As Asmund sat there reading on a sofa, a man with short brown hair and dark green eyes wearing jeans and a flannel shirt came walking in and Asmund looked up at Dean.<br/> “Hey.” he said and Dean looked at him, “Are Sam and Castiel on their way back?” <br/> “Yeah, they called a little bit ago and on their way back.” Dean told him as he went over and grabbed a beer from the table and opened it before heading over to Asmund, “What you reading?” <br/> “Oh this?” Asmund questioned as he looked at the book, “Just some knowledge about runic symbols that can be used against some vampires.” <br/>Dean nodded and sat down on the recliner by Asmund and Asmund bit his lip nervously as he had something he needed to talk to Dean and Sam about but he wasn’t sure how they would react.<br/> “What’s on your mind, kid?” Dean asked seeing that something was bothering Asmund and Asmund shifted uncomfortably, “You know you can talk to me about anything right? I am your big brother and I don’t want you to feel like you can’t tell me what’s on your mind.” <br/> “I know, Dean.” Asmund said, “It’s just that...” <br/>He looked down ashamed and Dean waited patiently for Asmund to be ready to talk when he was ready.<br/> “I am gay.” Asmund said after taking a deep breath and looking up at Dean seriously and Dean looked at him for a few moments.<br/> “Alright.” Dean replied nodding and taking a sip of beer and Asmund looked at him confused, “Asmund, it doesn’t bother me if you’re gay or straight or bisexual or any of those other sexual orientations...all that matters is that you’re happy and honest with yourself...have you ever had a boyfriend?” <br/> “On a few solo hunts, I have hooked up with guys but nothing serious.” Asmund told him and Dean nodded.<br/> “I am assuming you had protection.” Dean said and Asmund looked at him horrified and Dean laughed, “I have to ask, Asmund.” <br/> “Yes, I did have...protection.” Asmund told him and Dean chuckled as Asmund smiled, “Thanks for being okay with this, Dean.” <br/>Dean nodded and was about to say something when suddenly a large ripple of energy appeared in the middle of room glowing and swirling as Asmund and Dean stood up quickly alert and on edge.<br/> “What the hell?” Dean questioned pulling out his gun and aiming it at the ripple and Asmund tilted his head as he felt drawn to the ripple and it started growing larger in the room.<br/> <em>Heroes in need of help</em> a female echoed in Asmund’s mind and he winced in pain from the voice, <em>You and your friends must help those in need...worlds collide and powers awaken</em><br/> “Asmund?” Dean questioned seeing Asmund clutch his head, “You okay?” <br/><em> Those in slumber must awaken to defend from impending doom</em> the female voice said now in Dean’s mind and he groaned in pain as he clutched his head, <em>Evil threatens the timelines...they must be restored in order to be saved</em><br/> “What the hell?” Dean groaned confused as he looked up weakly and saw the ripple shoot out an energy beam and latch onto Asmund, beginning to cover him, “Asmund!” <br/> “Dean!” Asmund cried out fearfully as he reached out to his brother, before being enveloped by the energy beam and everything went dark.</p>
<p>Asmund groaned as he woke up and found himself laying on his back looking up at the night sky with high rise buildings around him.<br/> “Ugh, what happened?” he groaned as he sat up and held his head before gasping in shock and look around worriedly, “Dean?” <br/>He called out for his brother but couldn’t find him anywhere and he didn’t recognize the city that he was in but he pulled out his phone, which thankfully still worked and pulled up his maps to find he was in a city called Starling City.<br/> “Where the hell is Starling City?” Asmund questioned very confused as he had never heard of the city in any of the states before and he zoomed out to see that Starling City was located close to San Francisco, California but Asmund was certain that there wasn’t such town on the map and yet there it was on his phone.<br/> “Maybe some alternate world?” he muttered looking around and he tried calling Dean or Sam but got no call through to their phones, “Damn it.” <br/>Suddenly he heard something metal scrape across the ground behind him and he turned to see several thugs behind him with weapons in their hands and looking at him menacingly.<br/> “Looks like we got a live one, boys.” one of the thugs said smirking as the other men chuckled and Asmund’s hand reached for his gun by his side, only to find out that he didn’t have it.<br/><em> Shit, Dean would have my ass if I lost the gun</em> Asmund thought to himself as he glanced at the men and stood on guard, If they get in close, I may be able to disable one of them and take their weapon and fight back.<br/> “Get him, boys.” the leader ordered to the rest of the thugs and they rushed towards Asmund.<br/>Asmund felt something inside of him take control as the men attacked and he easily blocked and dodged their attacks while attacking back, not getting hit by any of them and yet landing all his punches and kicks.<br/> <em>What is going on</em>? Asmund thought as he stood in middle of the men laying on the ground beaten up within moments, <em>I mean, I knew I was skilled somewhat but not like this...did that energy portal do something to me</em>?<br/> “Enough of this.” the leader of the thugs growled as he aimed a gun at Asmund and fired at him. <br/>Time seemed to slow down as silver lightning streaks surrounded Asmund's as he dodged the slow bullet and rushed towards the man as his eyes glowed silver and he punched the man back. Time resumed as the man was blasted across the alleyway and crashed into the wall. The man groaned as he fell to the ground and Asmund looked at his hands in shock as silver lightning streaks still covered his body and yet he didn’t feel electrocuted by the lightning.<br/> “What is this?” he questioned confused and it disappeared as he felt himself return to normal.<br/> “Freeze.” a man’s voice ordered behind him up high and Asmund spun around to see a man with brown hair and a trimmed beard in a green leather outfit and a mask covering his eyes standing on one of the building’s roof aiming his bow and arrow at Asmund, “Who are you?” <br/> “Not wanting a fight.” Asmund said raising hands to show no threat, “They came after me and I don’t know how but I knocked them down defending myself.” <br/>The man looked at him for a moment before lowing his weapon and jumping down to shorter roof until he reached the ground and walked up to Asmund while looking at the men on the ground.<br/> “How are you a speedster?” the man asked and Asmund tilted his head confused, “You’re just like the Flash.” <br/> “I’m sorry?” Asmund questioned shaking his head, “Look, I have no idea what’s going on...I was with my brother one moment and then in this alley the next moment and now I can’t find him or call him and I am in a city that I never heard of.” <br/> “Fine, come with me.” the masked man said leading way out of alley and Asmund followed him and soon entered a secret bunker filled with technology and weapons and training room.<br/> “Whoa...” Asmund said looking at the place in awe as a woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes with glasses came from main computer set up area in middle of room.<br/> “Um...Green Arrow, who is this?” she questioned coming up to the masked green cloaked man, “The whole reason for a secret bunker is that it is a secret from outsiders.” <br/> “I have reason he is from a different world.” ‘Green Arrow’ told the woman and Asmund looked at him confused, “You said you don’t know this city?” <br/> “Never heard of it or been here.” Asmund told him and the man nodded.<br/> “Also he has the same power as the Flash.” he told the blonde woman and she looked at Asmund shocked.<br/> “Seriously?” she questioned, “Well...if my boss trusts you enough to show you this place, then I trust in his decision...have you always had Speedforce?” <br/> “Speedforce?” Asmund said confused shaking his head and throwing up hands in frustration, “Look, I have no idea how this happened to me...one minute I was with my brother in our home when some kind of energy ripple appeared in front of us...we heard some female voice and then I was enveloped by the energy and then awoke in an alley in a city I never heard of.” <br/>The lady looked at Asmund’s guide and he nodded at her before she sighed and extended a hand.<br/> “My name is Felicity Smoak.” she introduced herself and Asmund’s shoulder sagged in some relief and shook Felicity’s hand, “Sorry about all the questions...sometimes can’t be too careful.” <br/> “Asmund Winchester.” Asmund told her and the man took off his mask to reveal that he had green eyes and now that Asmund looked at him closely, he noticed that the man worked out a lot in order to keep up his vigilante work. <br/> “Oliver Queen.” the man said smiling at Asmund as he extended a hand and Asmund shook it, “Sorry for aiming my arrow at you...I had only arrived to witness you battling the leader of the thugs and hadn’t seen all that had happened.” <br/> “You were trying to protect your city...” Asmund replied understanding, “I understand wanting to protect things you hold dear...so you say I have power of this ‘Speedforce’?” <br/>Oliver nodded and put his weapon up before heading over to Felicity who was heading over to her computers and beginning to type in information.<br/> “My friend  tried explaining this to me before...” Oliver said thinking as Asmund followed them, “Speedforce is a cosmic force based around velocity and movement...it is also one of the 7 forces of the universe. It is an energy field that grants all ‘speedsters’ their powers such as super speed, able to wield lightning from the speed-force and traveling through time in some rare occasions.”<br/> “Sounds almost impossible to be true and yet...” Asmund said as he looked at his hand and remembered what he did in the alley, “Alright, I guess I will go along with it for now....I need to find my brothers and friend though.” <br/> “What are their names?” Felicity asked him and Asmund walked over to her.<br/> “Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester and Castiel Novak.” he answered and she started searching for them in her databases, “I tried calling Dean but couldn’t get call to go through.” <br/>Felicity continued to search until she sat back not finding any matches in the databases and she scoffed in disbelieve.<br/> “I am not getting any results.” she said looking up at Oliver and Asmund and Asmund clenched his fists in frustration, hands beginning to be covered in silver lightning and she looked at him with caution, “Asmund...I can still search for them.<br/>Asmund looked at her confused on why she would be on edge and then looked down at his hands to see what was happening and he quickly stepped away from her and Oliver as they looked at him concerned.<br/> “I...I am sorry.” Asmund said trying to stop his newfound powers, “I can’t control it and usually Dean would help me with anything troubling but now he can’t even be found and for all I know he is dead...I am stuck in a world that I have no idea about and now I have powers when before all my problems was hunting the supernatural? How am I supposed to do this without my brothers and friends?” <br/>Asmund grew more worried and desperate as his powers continued growing and Oliver held up a calming hand as he inched towards Asmund.<br/> “Asmund, you’re not alone.” he said soothingly as Asmund started to hyperventilate, “I know being in a new place can be scary and may feel like you’re alone, but you’re not...you got me and Felicity now and we have friends that can help you find your brothers and friends.” <br/>Asmund groaned in frustration as he began to get overwhelmed by everything that had been happening where his biggest concern was how he was going to come out to his brother and friends and now he’s in a new world with powers and his loved ones no where to be found.<br/> “This...this can’t be happening...” Asmund said clutching his head and shaking, “No...no...no!” <br/>Asmund let out a yell and let go, causing electricity to be sent out of his body and knock out all the lights in Oliver’s base causing it to go dark and Asmund fell to the ground unconscious from the strain of his outburst.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>